


Languid

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, puppy!Faramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



With the chiming of the bell outside, you realize that morning has come.

Slowly, as you take some awareness of what surrounds you – but still remaining with your eyes closed, curled and burrowing into the warmth of the covers – you can feel the rays of light that filter through the veil-like curtains. They feel warm against your skin and that’s an indication that it might be later than you expected.

Still, you let yourself remain lying in the comfortable bed.

Slowly, you extend your hand and hesitantly feel around, in the direction where you expect the other person to be. And your search is not in vain, first the warmth of the sheets is a good lead but it just a question of extending your arm fully before your fingers find firm, warm skin.

“Good morning.” An amused voice says, tenderness seeping in the tone of the voice. A calloused hand grasps yours, imprisoning it for the time being against the other’s side.

Your reply is just a grunt, still feeling more like going back into the nothingness of sleep.

“You’re not very talkative this morning.” The voice, beloved and respectful, continues. “I wonder if last night was _that_ tiring…” The hand lets go of yours and there’s a shift in weight on the mattress. Moments after, a warm hand is laying on your head. It’s still at first but in no time, blunt fingers start massaging your scalp, scratching slightly and playing with your now perked up ears. Your tail twitches a little and, were you more awake, it would be wagging happily at the attention.

The sheet covering you it pulled back and you can’t help but let out a whine.

You can hear an amused laugh. And then that hand runs down the expanse of your back right before coming back up. The warmth from the sun can now caress more of your skin but its warmth has nothing to do with the one coming from the man that’s lying with you.

“Come now, Faramir, it’s time to wake up.” There’s just a hint of hardness at the edge of those words but your brain reacts instantaneously. _Master_. The word cuts through the fading grasp of sleep the same way that a sword cuts through cloth and you nearly jolt up.

A hand on your back makes you lay down once again but now your eyes are open, peeking from between a curtain of messy hair that has somehow ended on your face. It’s strange because on the night prior it wasn’t there. You gulp and the grounding tightness around your neck steadies you.

Your Master is looking at you, a corner of his mouth tilted up in amusement.

“’Mornin’.” You say, and your voice comes out rough, still on this side of hoarse which isn’t all that surprising after what you’ve done last night.

“How are you feeling?” The Master asks and you tilt your head slightly to the side, one of your ears pointed up while the other’s bent.

“Huh, fine?” You end up asking a question. At that moment, you just want to stretch and do so. Only to have your body screaming at you. Yes, you might have overdone it a little but the current soreness isn’t anything you can’t handle. Yet… you deserve to rest a little bit more, don’t you? You let out a gasp, thinking on how devious you are sometimes. Your tail wags happily. “To be honest, I’m feeling a little sore. Can we stay here a little longer?”

The sheet and covers being thrown over your body are an answer enough and, what’s even better, your Master lays down beside you, his body curling into you and one arm curling protectively around you.

It’s a wonderful feeling. You feel immensely cherished.

With a sigh you curl into him, your nose being placed at the base of his neck and you can easily take in that wonderful scent, the one that speaks of ownership, respect and caring. And it’s one of the best things you can ask for. Isn’t it?

“I don’t see why we can’t stay here for a little longer.” Master says.

You throw one of your arms over his side and squeeze. You know that it’s answer enough but can’t help but mumble, “Thank you, Aragorn.”

You can’t help but love these lazy mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I wrote this on a whim. I mean, I was talking to Yeaka and saying that I wanted to write some fluff. Then the rest is her fault. Well, not really. xD  
> Many apologies for the OoC I just... I don't know. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable all the same. ^^'  
> Unbetaed.  
> Feedback's always nice.


End file.
